I'd Do Anything For You
by Yankeefan26
Summary: Finally the war is over, but Hermione doesn't feel complete yet. Her and Ron decide to go to Australia to find her parents. Can their new romance survive such a journey?
1. Chapter 1

"Ron I have to go." Hermione couldn't believe the words were coming out of her mouth.

Of course she didn't want to leave Ron, especially so soon after Fred's funeral but she had no choice. Hermione knew that now that the war was over she needed to do this. Ron had his family, but she needed hers.

"You can't do this." She could hear the longing in his voice.

"I have to find my parents; to take the spell off of them. You understand don't you?" Hermione had been working for days on how to phrase this to Ron. She didn't want to hurt him anymore then she had to.

"No what I mean is you can't do this alone. I'm coming with you."

Ron knew this day would one day come. Hermione would want to go to Australia to find her parents. That was understandable. But he couldn't let her do it alone. There were still Death Eaters loose. He could not bear to loose her knowing they had survived the war.

"You really want to come with me?"

"Of course, Hermione. I would go anywhere for you." Ron had remembered this line from _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_. He just hoped that it had worked.

"Nice line." She said sarcastically but she rewarded him with a quick peck on the lips.

"So what's the plan?"

"I was thinking about a few days so that we can figure out more specifics." Hermione explained as quickly as she could.

All of a sudden, Ron and Hermione heard Mrs. Weasley calling them for lunch.

"Look Hermione we can talk about this later. Meet me outside after everyone goes to bed. We'll figure this all out." Ron kissed the top of her head before he ran into the kitchen to get some food.

Hermione could not believe she was sneaking out. She could not wait to see Ron; it made her nervous all day. They were going to start planning their adventure to get her parents back. As she stepped out the Burrow's back door she saw a figure step out from behind a tree.

"'Bout time Hermione!"

"It's not my fault that your sister just fell asleep. She wanted to stay up and talk about Harry. It was taking so long I almost stunned her." Hermione whispered. "It was a joke Ronald." She replied after she saw the look on Ron's face.

"Speaking of Harry, what are we gonna do with him?" Ron asked casually.

"What do you mean?"

"Well what are we going to tell him?"

"The truth I suppose," she answered, "but I guess it will be a little weird going without him."

"How do you think he'll take it? I mean he is our best mate and everything."

"Well, what's he going to be hurt about? He wants to spend more time with Ginny and I know you'd never let her come along. And Ron, I think we deserve a little time to ourselves too. It's not Harry I'm worried about; it's your mother. How is she going to take it that we're going alone?"

Ron saw that Hermione had fear in her eyes. He knew he had to comfort her somehow.

"Look, Hermione, it doesn't matter what my mum thinks. We're going to do this no matter what. I love you."

" I love you too R-" Before Hermione could finish her lips connected with Ron's. She could feel the space decreasing between them. Their lips moved as one full being; Hermione could no longer think about anything that wasn't Ron. When they finally parted they took almost a minute to get their breathing back to normal.

"I think if we work really hard we'd be ready to leave in a week," Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, okay. Don't worry Hermione, we'll make sure that we find your parents; no matter how long it takes."

They walked hand-in-hand towards the Burrow. Everything was set; in a week they would be leaving for Australia, and Hermione knew everything would be perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione walked into the living room to see Ron and Harry playing Wizard's Chess. Ginny was leaning on Harry's shoulder, watching the game intently. Hermione sat down and started to read her favorite book, _Hogwarts: a History_. Ten minutes later she heard an argument coming from the chessboard beside her.

"OI! How do you always win Ron?" Harry asked. "Have you ever even lost before?"

"Once," he muttered.

"I know when you lost!" Ginny yelled, "It was when I beat you!"

"_You_ beat Ron?" Harry asked very surprised.

"Thanks for the confidence," she replied sarcastically, "It was in my third year; the day after the Yule Ball."

At this Hermione closed her book and started listening to Ginny's story.

"Really, Ron?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Yeah. I was so upset about what happened the night before, you know with you and Krum and everything."

"He was so distracted that it only took me ten minutes to beat him. I owled Mum and Dad that night to tell them the good news." Ginny exclaimed.

After this the four went to the backyard to play a game of Quidditch. Hermione protested at first knowing that she would hinder them more than help. But after much convincing from Ron, she finally agreed. They decided it would be better to Harry and Hermione versus Ginny and Ron. They all decided that this was fair since Harry was the best and Hermione was, well, the worst.

They ascended into the air, Hermione did so shakily, and started the game. Harry scored three times while Hermione stayed by the goalpost. Ron abandoned the other goal and flew down the field with Ginny, coming closer to scoring with every second. Ginny easily shot the ball in the hoop and Hermione ducked just in time to avoid a quaffle to the face.

"Hermione you okay?" Ron asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm uh fine; just a little shaken."

They continued this game until Hermione begged for a break. Harry immediately agreed while Ron and Ginny argued this because they were only losing by twenty points. Ron finally gave in and Ginny angrily walked back to the Burrow. Harry was about to follow her, but Hermione grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"Harry we need to talk," Hermione started.

"Hermione are you sure now's the right time?" Ron whispered.

"I think now's the time. I'd rather tell him now, before we tell everyone else."

"Tell me what?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Well, Hermione and I are leaving mate. We, umm, decided that we're gonna find her parents and restore their memories. We're going to leave in a few days."

Ron was trying his best to explain to his best friend that his two best friends were leaving him for an indefinite amount of time.

"I'm coming with you guys. We've been through everything together and this isn't going to change that." Harry knew he wasn't going to let his friend go without him; they could be still be in danger.

"Look, mate I understand why you want to come, but I think Hermione and I gotta do this on our own. Besides, Ginny'd kill you if you left again without her, and we _definitely_ won't let her come with us," Ron said protectively.

"Please Harry, please understand," Hermione was pleading with Harry.

"I understand Hermione, I really do, it's just I'm going to miss you guys so much and you better owl me the second you find them," Hermione could start to see the smile on Harry's face. They walked back to the Burrow together knowing everything would be all right.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Please review! :)**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR. **

**ENJOY :) **

Hermione and Ron had decided tonight was the night: they were going to tell everyone, besides Harry who had already been informed, that they were going to Australia in two days time. Nervously, they grabbed hands and walked into the kitchen. Everyone else was sitting at the table starting to eat.

"Good thing you arrived," said Percy who had been coming around to the Burrow more often, "we were about to call a search party."

"Oh sorry we were just in the garden," Hermione said quietly.

"Is everything alright Hermione? You seem kind of pale? Not that my food won't fix that," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"No Mum she's fine. We just have to tell you guys something," Ron added.

"Hermione's not pregnant is she?" George asked half joking.

"OF COURSE SHE ISN'T YOU BLOODY GIT!" Ron yelled.

"Well, what is it Hermione?" Ginny asked inquisitively. All eyes were on Hermione and Ron.

"Ron and I are leaving on Tuesday. We're going to Australia to find my parents."

Mrs. Weasley had a look of pure shock on her face. Percy's mouth was wide open while George had a grin on his face. Mr. Weasley was looking down at his napkin, trying to not show any emotions. Ginny looked conflicted. It was almost like she couldn't decide if she was happy for them or upset that they hadn't informed her of this earlier. The only one who didn't seem surprised was Harry. There was a smile on his face.

"Well Harry is going with you isn't he dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked even though she already knew the answer to her question.

"No Mrs. Weasley. We all thought that this was something Hermione and Ron had to do." Hermione was glad that Harry had answered for her.

"Wait! So you knew and you didn't tell me?" Ginny asked Harry angrily as she slapped his arm.

"OW! Ron asked me not to tell anyone until they were ready. I'm sorry Ginny, I really am." Harry didn't want to upset Ginny, but he didn't have a choice. He kept the promise his best friend had asked him to keep.

"So are you two going _alone_?" Mrs. Weasley had stood up when she asked this.

"Molly, calm down," Mr. Weasley said finally getting involved.

"No Arthur, I will not calm down! Your son and his _girlfriend_ are going on a trip _all by themselves_. _They've barely been dating for a month_!"

"I know what you're thinking Mum, but it's not like that! Hermione and I are going to find her parents. Nothing is going to happen! Hermione and I love each other and we wouldn't want to spoil that so early in our relationship. Even if we were, we're of age. We can make these decisions for ourselves."

Hermione had never been so proud of Ron. He had stood up to his mother _for her_, _for them_.

"I guess you're right Ronald. You are of age and responsible enough to make these choices. It's just, be safe and make sure you owl us when you get in. If I don't get some sort of correspondence within three days I am personally going to go to Australia to bring you two home!" Mrs. Weasley had sat back down.

"Thank you for understanding. We just have to find my parents," Hermione said.

Hermione and Ron received many glances as they sat down next to each other at the table. During dinner Ron took Hermione's hand and squeezed it. Finally it hit her; they were actually leaving in two days to find _her parents_. The parents she had not seen in almost a year; she couldn't wait.

**I hope you liked it. Please review to let me know what you thought** **and what I should include in future chapters. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you like it. :) PLEASE REVIEW! **

Hermione was almost done packing her things. She grabbed her last two books and placed them in her bag. Like on their hunt for the horcruxes, Hermione had placed an undetectable extension charm on her small red bag. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door and Ron walked in.

"Hey, I thought maybe you would want to help me pack," Ron said.

"Ronald Weasley! I will not help you pack!"

"Please, Hermione. Please, please, please." Ron was on the ground begging. He was pleading with his big blue eyes. After a few moments Hermione responded.

"Ugh, fine. You know I can't say no to you."

"You know you really are the best," Ron said as he walked over and kissed Hermione on the forehead.

"Come on let's just get it over with." Hermione grabbed her bag and headed up to the attic.

After two minutes Hermione and Ron were already arguing about Ron should pack.

"We are not packing your Chudley Cannons poster! Where would we hang it up?"

"Come on Hermione! Please?" Ron was back to begging again.

"No that won't work on me this time, I won't allow you to pack it."

"Oh you won't allow me?" Ron asked, "What about now?" He asked as he started to tickle her.

"No-OW! Ron-stop-p it!"

"Now can I bring my poster?"

"No-Stop!"

Ron continued to tickle Hermione for a few minutes. They both were laughing hysterically. Suddenly they both turned around to face each other. Ron pulled Hermione in and their lips met. Their lips moved together in harmony. Ron's tongue rubbed against Hermione's teeth, seeking entrance and she let him in. Now their tongues were grazing each other. Hermione gave a small moan. Immediately, they heard the door open and saw Harry's red face.

"Oh, I see I'm interrupting something," Harry said, his face getting redder by the moment.

"Bloody git," Ron whispered as Hermione slapped Ron's arm.

"Oh, uh sorry Harry we were, uh, packing," Hermione's face was even redder than Harry's.

"You know, now that I think about it, I'm kind of glad I'm not coming with you guys. I don't think I'd like walking in on you snogging all the time." This earned Harry a pillow thrown at his head.

"I came up to tell you your Mum has this big going away feast for the two of you downstairs," Harry announced.

"Blimey, we shouldn't be gone longer than a week."

"You don't know that Ron! All we know is that there are twelve Monica and Wendell Wilkins in Australia. Who knows how long it'll take us!"

"Okay so it might take a _little_ over a week. I am _so sorry_," Ron said sarcastically. They started to argue again until Harry interrupted them.

"Even after you two snog you can't stop fighting. Blimey, what will get you to stop?"

**I hope you enjoyed it, please review. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like the new chapter! Please review, I would love to hear your thoughts/ideas. :)**

_Dear Family, _

_We wanted to leave before you woke up so this wouldn't be too hard. Hermione scheduled us reservations on some flying machine. She's yelling at me to tell you it's called an aeroplain (or something like that), and she promises that it is very safe (even though I don't think so. Harry if I die you can have my room). Don't worry Mum, Hermione slapped me for that last comment. We promise to write as soon as we get into the hotel (we've had enough of tents for a lifetime) and we'll be home as soon as possible. Hermione wishes you all the best and hopes to see you soon. _

_Love you all and stay safe,_

_Ron_

Ron placed the letter on the kitchen table so his mother would see it when she woke up.

"You ready?" Ron asked as Hermione stepped into the kitchen.

"Yeah, let's go."

With that they stepped out the front door and disapparated. They landed in the parking lot of the airport. It was not even dawn yet, so very few cars were around.

"Hermione? Are you sure we have to go on this _thing_? Couldn't we just disapparate or floo there?" Ron seemed very worried.

"No Ron we can't. The distance is too far, and since we're saving my parents I thought it would be better to do this the muggle way."

Ron was still having second thoughts as they made their way onto the airplane. They walked hand in hand while Hermione held her small beaded bag in her free hand. They took their seats and waited for lift-off. Ron sat their uncomfortably for a few minutes unable to tell Hermione that he was, well, afraid. I mean, he was her boyfriend and everything and he wanted to sound stronger than this. Ronald Weasley, who had been on the run for the past year looking for Horcruxes afraid of a muggle machine.

"Look Hermione, I'm not saying I'm afraid or anything; Oh bloody hell I'm terrified. Are you sure we have to do this?" His thinking really not helped him there.

"Ron are you really that scared? You're a wizard for crying out loud. If anything happens we can disapparate out of here," she whispered so only he could hear.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. That's why you're the smart one."

After Ron's little meltdown the rest of the plane ride was peaceful. At first Ron sat there looking out the window as Hermione read. Later on though they both seemed to get tired. Hermione slept on Ron's shoulder as he leaned on the window. This lasted for a few hours until she was awakened by an announcement.

"Attention passengers: We should be arriving in Sydney in about twenty minutes," the captain announced.

"Ron, wake up," Hermione whispered in his ear so she wouldn't startle him.

"I would love to wake up to this every morning," Ron said which earned him a playful slap.

"We'll be arriving in twenty minutes,"

"Hermione? Can you believe that this is actually happening? I mean we're in Australia."

"No Ron I can't. Thanks for coming with me."

"I will always be here for you," Ron said which earned him a quick peck on the lips.

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! Thanks. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope everyone is enjoying it so far. Please continue to review! Your support means the world to me! Any ideas/constructive criticism is welcome.**

**ENJOY! :) **

The moment that they stepped off the airplane Ron was relieved. He was ecstatic that the nightmare was over. What he wasn't smart enough to realize was that once they found Hermione's parents, they would have to get right back on the plane.

"Hermione, explain to me what this tax thing does."

"Well, Ron, a _taxi_ is a car that'll drive you where ever you want." She would never get tired of explaining muggle things to him.

"So if I wanted to go back to the Burrow it could take me?"

"No Ron! A taxi can't fly over water! You can be so thick sometimes!"

"But that's why you love me," Ron said sweetly as he pulled Hermione closer into a loving embrace.

"Sure. Let's go with that." They both immediately started laughing.

After waiting a few minutes, a taxi finally showed up.

"Clearwater Hotel please," Hermione said as they stepped inside.

They sat in the backseat quietly until they arrived at the Clearwater Hotel. Before they left, they had decided that they had enough money to stay at the hotel for about two weeks. They just hoped that it wouldn't take longer than that. After Hermione thanked and paid the taxi driver they walked into the hotel. The walls were painted a sea green that contrasted with the oak furniture. Hermione noticed the check-in desk and they walked over.

"Hello how can I help you?" the hotel manager asked.

"Um we have reservations under Granger," Hermione said.

"Oh welcome Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Here is your key to room 207."

Ron was about to correct the lady that he was not _Mr. Granger_ before Hermione shushed him.

"Honestly Ron it doesn't matter, let's go."

They took the stairs to the second floor (Ron didn't trust the elevator) and used the key to open room 207. Once they opened the door they saw the same sea green paint and the oak furniture like in the lobby. After they walked further into the room however both of their faces turned red as they saw that there was only one bed.

"Oh honestly," Hermione exclaimed, "I made sure I booked a room with two double sized beds instead of one king. I'm going to make them give us another room!"

"Come on Hermione. Like you said earlier 'it doesn't matter.'" Ron smirked because he knew he had won.

It was already 5:00 P.M. and they realized that it was too late to start their search tonight.

"Hey Hermione. I was reading this booklet and it says that there's a restaurant downstairs. Why don't we go there for dinner tonight?"

"Like on a _date_?" Ron had not taken her on a _real_ date yet.

"Yeah sure," he said as his ears turned the infamous Weasley shade of red, "Why don't we get changed into some fancier clothes and head downstairs."

Hermione grabbed her beaded bag and headed to the bathroom. She had no clue what to wear. Ron, on the other hand, had already grabbed his nicest clothes before Hermione had left. He put on his black suit and his Chudley Cannons tie. He brushed his hair and then sat on the bed for Hermione to be ready to go. Hermione wanted to surprise Ron. She grabbed the dress Ginny had gotten her and put it on. She reapplied her makeup, and placed her hair in a braid that went down her back.

As she stepped out of the bathroom, Ron was dumbfounded. Hermione was in a short red dress that left just enough to the imagination. She was mentally thanking Ginny for this early birthday present. The dress had a V in the front and showed just the right amount of cleavage. It looked perfect on her.

"Blimey Hermione. You look _gorgeous_." Ron took a step closer to Hermione and took her hand. This was going to be the best date ever.

**I hope you liked it. Yes, the next chapter will be their date. :) Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you like the newest chapter! Please review... It would make me sooooo happy. **

**ENJOY :)**

They walked down the stairs to the restaurant. Both were very excited to go on their first real date. As they sat at the table, Ron was unsure of what to order. He had not heard of most of the stuff on the menu.

"Hermione, what's calamari?" Ron asked.

"It's octopus, Ron."

"No way I'm bloody eating that,"

"Please Ron language. Besides it's not that bad," Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"Okay. I want to see you eat it then." This comment made Hermione laugh. They waited a few minutes for the waiter to arrive.

"What'll it be miss?" The waiter asked.

"Oh I'll have the calamari," she said trying to stifle a laugh.

"I'll have the same." Ron was biting his lip so he wouldn't laugh either.

"Ron," Hermione said as the waiter left, "I though you said you would never eat octopus."

"I changed my mind. I thought if you could eat it, then so can I. I can be brave you know."

They sat and made small talk. Both were having so much fun and didn't want the evening to end. Around a half-an hour later, the calamari arrived. Hermione was very excited to see Ron's reaction to it.

"Hermione. This doesn't look like octopus!"

"Ron are you complaining? Of course it doesn't look like octopus; they've cooked it. What did you expect; it to still be moving?"

"Maybe," Ron admitted while blushing. He placed a small amount of calamari on his fork.

"Mhmm," Ron said as he put the fork in his mouth, "this is delicious!"

"If only you listened to me more often," Hermione quipped.

* * *

"Ron I had such a great time," Hermione said as they walked back to the room.

"Me too. I'm so glad we did this," he whispered.

Their lips moved closer and closer until they met. In those moments, Ron and Hermione felt closer than ever. No words were needed to describe how they felt for one another. It was pure bliss.

They went into the room and got ready for bed. Hermione was blushing as she lay beside Ron. This was something new for them. It took them a while to get comforable, but her head was on his chest as they dozed off to sleep.

A few hours later, Ron woke up to Hermione's screams. Ron was terrifed of what he heard come from his girlfriend. The only time he had heard her scream like that was- no he didn't want to think about that day. He tried to wake her up to end the horrifying screams.

"Hermione wake up! You're having a nightmare!" After a few moments Hermione tried to compose herself. Her face was pale white.

"Oh I'm sorry, Ron. I didn't mean to wake you," she said.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"It was nothing," Hermione said dismissively.

"Come on Hermione, I know you better than that. We're dating; we have to tell each other this sorta stuff now." He was not going back to sleep without an answer.

"I dreamed that we were back at Malfoy Manor," she explained, "_She_ was torturing me again. Oh Ron it was terrible! I thought I was going to lose you forever!"

"Now look Hermione," he said as he wiped the tear from her face, "She's dead and they will never be able to hurt you again. I will always be here to keep you safe. Now go back to sleep and dream pleasant thoughts."

"Thanks Ron. That really helped." Hermione laid back down and closed her eyes.

For the first time in a while, Ron felt important. His girlfriend need him, and he would always be here to tell her everything was okay.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review so I can have your thoughts and comments. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Just wanted to address something before I started... someone left me a review (a good one don't worry. Oh and please keep reviewing it means so much to me) that I got the year of the Yule Ball incorrect. It was an anonymous review so I can't message them... So I just wanted to tell this person that Ginny was talking when the Yule Ball was mentioned, and she was in third year at the time. :) (Second Chapter). **

**Oh and as I said earlier I really appreciate all your reviews... It makes me feel so happy that people like the story (so please continue those :P) ENJOY! :) **

Hermione woke up at dawn, as she always did. Some things never changed. She threw on a red short-sleeved sweater and a pair of khakis. She brushed her bushy hair and pulled it into a pony tail. By now, Hermione was ready to leave, but Ron was still asleep. She quietly walked over to him and whispered in his ear, "Ron wake up. We have to leave soon."

"No- just let me sleep a little longer," a half awake Ron moaned.

"Ron, please just get up," she said as she shook him.

Of course Ron did not comply, so this started another argument. Five minutes later, Hermione was finished with the conversation. She could no longer wait; desperate times called for desperate measures. She grabbed her wand and muttered, "Aguamenti" and water flew at Ron's face.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron yelled as he got up to dry himself off.

"Good morning to you too," she said as she kissed his cheek.

"So what's the plan for today, boss?" Ron asked after he was in a better mood.

"Well first, you have to get ready. Then I have a list of the addresses that belong to a Wendell and Monica Wilkins. I'm only having one problem. What do we do if it's not my parents? I mean what do we say to them? It's not like we can disapparate on the spot and not have the couple mentally scarred for life. I just don't know Ron." Hermione hated how she always started to ramble when she was nervous.

Ron could hear how scared her voice was. All Hermione wanted to do was find her parents. He would do anything to make her happy again.

"Well we could tell them that we're… uh, salesmen. Trying to sell them, this watch." On the spot, he transfigured his towel into a watch.

"That's actually good idea Ron!" Hermione was ecstatic. She gave him a congratulatory kiss.

"Always the tone of surprise," Ron replied sarcastically.

Hermione sat on the bed reading, _Traveler's Guide to Australia_ while Ron got ready. As normal, it was a good hour before Ron was completely done. Hermione had to continually threaten him to make him move faster. All he did was complain about how hungry he was.

"Where's the first stop?" Ron asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Well the first couple on the list lives in Sydney. I thought we might start there." They grabbed hands and disapparated to 107 Apexial Drive.

**Hope you liked the chapter. I know it was a little shorter, but the next chapter's going to be a lot longer, I promise. Oh and please review so I can know your thoughts on how the story is progressing. :P **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you like the newest chapter! I just wanted to thank you guys for your reviews. It means the world to me. Please continue to review and give me your thoughts. :) ENJOY! :)**

Hermione's hands were shaking as they walked up to the front door. She looked so nervous. The small green house looked so unfamiliar, yet it may hold two of the most familiar people in her life.

"Hermione don't worry; we'll find them," Ron said as he squeezed her hand.

"Thanks."

She could not manage to say anything else. Suddenly a tall brunette opened the door.

"Hello, we're looking for Mrs. Wilkins; is she here?"

"I'm her. What can I do for you two?"

"Well you see we're selling pocket watches…" Ron said.

Hermione could not say anything. She was disappointed as they walked away from the first house.

"Don't worry Hermione," Ron said as he sensed her disappointment, "We'll find them soon."

"The next house isn't that far from here," Hermione stated, and they disapparated. Once they arrived Hermione felt that something was different. Her breathing decreased as they walked towards the red townhouse. The house had the kind of glow that she imagined her parent's new house would have.

"Ron, I think this may be it. I just have a feeling…"

Ron knew she had a good feeling about this house. Hermione rarely relied on faith, only facts. She knocked on the door excitedly. Hermione paced back and forth as she waited for someone to open the door.

"Hello, we're looking for Wendell and Monica Wilkins. Are they here?"

"Yeah I was just pet sitting for them and they just got home. Give me a minute."

The small blonde haired girl ran into the house. Hermione got very anxious; she knew her parents lived here. Her heart started racing; what would she say? How would she explain everything to her parents?

Tears appeared in her eyes as she saw an elderly couple come to the door. These people weren't her parents. _How could she be so stupid?_ Of course she wouldn't find her parents right away. Tears started to run down her face as she ran away from the house. She could not stand to look at these people anymore.

"Is your friend okay?" the old lady asked Ron.

"Yeah, I just gotta go. Thanks for your time," he said as he ran to Hermione.

By the time he caught up to Hermione she was halfway down the street. He grabbed her and hugged her.

"Sshh, Hermione it's going to be okay. We're going to find your parents. I know that you thought this was the house, but don't worry. I will be here every step of the way, _I promise._ "

He was trying to assure her in anyway possible. It had been such a long time since he had seen Hermione this upset.

"I k-know R-ron," she whispered through sobs, "it's j-just I really thought t-this was it. It just s-seemed so much like my p-parent's house. _How c-could I be s-so stupid_?"

He kissed her forehead, trying to make her feel better. They stood there for a few minutes as he tried to calm her down.

"Look Hermione, you of all people are not stupid. Why don't we take a break and go get lunch? What do you think about that?"

"Okay, I think that'll help. Thanks Ron."

She wiped the final tears from her face. Hermione knew now wasn't the time for crying, and Ron was right; she needed a break. At this point she couldn't handle another house that didn't contain her parents.

"Let's go to a café. I was reading about one in Melbourne that's really good."

"Whatever you want, Hermione," he said as they disapparated to Café Ice Man.

**I hope you liked the newest chapter. Please tell me your thoughts. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10! I really want to thank you guys for your reviews, they really encourage me to keep writing. :) Sadly, the next week and a half I'm super busy, so the updates won't be as frequent as normal. :( Please continue to review, it really helps me. :D**

**Enjoy Chapter 10! :) **

They got to the café and immediately got a table. The café only held about fifty other people. The sun burnt walls matched the sea blue wall decals. The place had a large canopy over it so you still felt like you were outside. It seemed like the perfect Australian cafe. After a few minutes a waiter came over. Hermione ordered a salmon salad, while Ron got trout with rice. A few other groups of people shuffled in behind them. The food arrived almost instantaneously, and they began to eat. Hermione started to ramble about different historical landmarks nearby, trying to calm her nerves in between bites of food.

"I mean the architecture and beauty of the bridge makes it one of Melbourne's-" Hermione stopped suddenly and her voice got much quieter, "Ron I want you to turn your head slowly around and look behind you. Doesn't that look like-" Hermione couldn't finish her sentence before she yelled: "RON DUCK!"

The man had turned around and shot a spell at Hermione that missed her by two inches. Their wands were already out as they yelled spells at the man. Ron was infuriated that this man had tried to kill _his girlfriend_. He wouldn't get away with this. Ron would rather die than see Hermione dead on the floor. The longer the duel went on, the angrier Ron got. They dueled this man for a few minutes before Ron hit him with stupefy. All of the muggles stood around in shock and anguish. Hermione started to wipe their memories as Ron stood over the man who attacked them.

"You know who this is don't you Hermione?" he asked after everyone's memory was wiped.

"Rabastan Lestrange," she replied, "I thought my mind was playing tricks with me at first when I saw him. I couldn't believe it. I just thought that this Death Eater stuff was going to be over. Now we really just have to find my parents because f-for all I know, there are more of them out there."

The café now seemed dull and blank. Something that seemed like fun turned into a nightmare all over again. It seemed no matter how safe they felt, danger always followed them. Hermione obliviated Yaxley's memory and Ron wrote a letter to Kingsley.

_Dear Kingsley,_

_Hermione and I are in Australia (very long story for another time) and we found Rabastan Lestrange. Don't worry we're okay. We'll keep the café guarded until you can send some aurors down here. _

_Ron_

_P.S. Please don't tell my mother (she would kill me and never allow me to leave the house again)_

Ron also wrote a note to Harry explaining the whole situation. Soon enough a few aurors arrived. They showed them Lestrange's stunned body, which they immediately took away. Hermione stood dumbstruck. Finally they left the café, and it was around dusk.

"Ron. I can't go to another house today. Just- today has been terrible."

"I know Hermione, I'm sorry," Ron said as he hugged her.

"There's just one thing that's puzzling me. How did Lestrange find us? Or was it a coincidence? What if they found my parents already? W-what if t-they're _dead_?"

Hermione started to cry. Ron immediately grabbed her and wiped the tears from her face.

"Look Hermione, I'm sure it was just a coincidence." Both Ron and Hermione highly doubted that, but she needed reassuring right now. "We will find your parents, Hermione. They're going to be okay and so are you. _I promise_."

"Let's go back to the hotel, Ron. I can't handle anything else today."

"Okay Hermione." With that, they disapparated back to the hotel.

Once they arrived at the room, Hermione immediately went to the bathroom to get changed. When she came out, Ron was sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry about what happened today. I know it wasn't easy for you, but I just want you to know-" Ron was cut off as Hermione ran over and kissed him.

Ron was surprised at first, but immediately delighted. After a few seconds the kiss deepened and showed their passion. She grabbed his red hair that she loved so much, as his hands ran up and down her shirt. Ron was never really good with words; this is how he showed Hermione that he loved her. As they became more enveloped, the kiss got more intense. They never wanted to let go of one another. Ron pulled Hermione so close to him that their skin was practically touching.

"Ron," she said in between kisses, "I really love you."

"I love you too, Hermione. I always will." When they could not get physically closer, they pulled apart. Both sat on the bed, taking a few minutes to catch their breath.

"Blimey, Hermione. Why'd you kiss me like that?"

"You've been here for me through all of this. And just, I don't know I just kind of felt it, like it was the right moment. You know Ron, I really can't thank you for all of this. I mean, not just helping me find my parents. I just mean, thank you for loving me, because I don't know what I'd do without you. _I'd die if I ever lost you _." Her face started to get red.

"Hermione, you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. Life is dull without you. When I'm around you, I feel like the luckiest guy on the planet. I guess I should express my feelings more often if I'm going to get kissed like that everytime." They both laughed at this.

"I'm going to go to bed now. Good night Ron," she said as she turned out the lights and got into bed.

"Good night Hermione."

Such a horrible day had ended on a perfect note, and that is all they could ask for.

* * *

**I wanted to end the chapter on a happy note since the rest of it was so sad. I hope you liked it and please review. :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**First off, I'm sorry. I know it's been a while since I last updated. I promise the updates are going to be more frequent again now that school is winding down. :) I also wanted to say THANKS! You guys really encourage me and it makes me feel good about my writing capabilities and the story when you say such nice stuff. So please continue to review! **

**Hope you like the newest chapter.** **:)**

Ron woke up the next morning as happy as ever, because neither had any nightmares. He got out of bed and got changed. For the first time in their lives, Hermione was still sleeping soundly while Ron was wide-awake. He glanced at his beautiful girlfriend and suddenly got an idea, and disapparated.

A half an hour Hermione was awakened by Ron's whispers.

"Hermione. Wake up, love. I've got a surprise for you."

When Hermione opened her eyes she saw on the nightstand breakfast and flowers. She was beyond shocked. Sure Ron was a great guy, but romantic? Ron was definitely not the romantic type.

"Ron, you did this for me?"

"Yeah, I thought you might like breakfast in bed. I also got some flowers; I know you like roses."

"Thanks, but why? I mean, it's not my birthday or anything."

"I know," he said, "but I thought it would be nice. I know the past week hasn't been a cake-walk and I wanted to make up for it."

"Ron, I love them, but you don't have to make up for anything. You being here, with me through all of this, is the greatest present I could ever ask for. Thank you so much. This is perfect," Hermione gushed.

She leaned in closer and their eyes met. Hermione gave him the okay to move closer until their lips met. After this moment, it felt like nothing could be done apart. They needed each other to survive. When words failed, this was their way of communicating. As their lips moved together, their bodies explored new territory. Hermione continued to pull Ron's hair as his hands were wrapped around her waist. Pure bliss was the only way to describe this moment. When air was needed they finally broke apart.

Hermione started to eat the food, and motioned for Ron to sit next to her. He sat down and grabbed a pancake off the plate. She immediately looked up and stared at Ron.

"What? A guy's gotta eat," he explained which earned him a playful slap on the arm.

* * *

"This is it," Hermione said as they walked up to the brick house. The garden was filled with daisies and lilies, her mother's two favorite flowers.

She tried to not become attached to the house, just so she wouldn't be disappointed. Hermione craved her parents, and she wanted to find them today.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this Hermione? I know how upset you were last time, and I don't want that to happen again."

"I'm sure. I need to see my parents." On that note, Ron knocked on the door. They waited a few moments, nervously.

"Can I help you?" A young man asked them.

"Yes we're looking for Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins. Are they here?"

"I'm Wendell Wilkins. My wife is at work. Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked.

"No I'm sorry, I think we have the wrong house." Hermione said dejectedly.

"Hermione are you alright?" Ron questioned as they walked away.

"Yeah Ron. Let's go to the next house," she muttered.

Of course Hermione wasn't okay. But what was she going to tell Ron? She had to be brave for him, and for her parents.

They soon arrived at the next house on the list. Hermione couldn't stand the waiting. She just wanted to find her parents and go home.

"Look at the positives, Hermione. There are only three more addresses on the list, and your parents have to be one of them!"

Ron was trying to think positive, but the more he talked the more nervous Hermione got. What if her parents weren't one of the ones on the list? What would they do then? She was so consumed with her thoughts that she didn't notice that Ron had already rung the doorbell.

The house was painted a mellow green, that accented the shutters. Garden gnomes were placed throughout the yard. The patio hosted several wicker chairs that were painted white. Hermione could still smell the wet paint. Suddenly a tall auburn haired woman came to the door. Hermione was relinquished of all worries as she saw her mother before her.

"Mom- I mean Mrs. Wilkins can we come in? I know you don't know us or anything but we just need to, uh," Hermione started to ramble.

She had no idea what to say to her mother. How did she explain this all to her? Honestly, she didn't think they would make it this far, and hadn't planned up to this yet. Hermione looked at Ron, unsure of what to say. His blank face said it all. He wasn't sure what to say either.

"Of course, please make yourself at home," Mrs. Granger said as she opened the door and welcomed them inside.

The house was just as she imagined it. It was filled with books galore, and seemed like home already. It had the familiar smell of cookies, just like the house had always smelled. Mrs. Granger motioned for them to sit on the couch. She muttered something about getting tea before leaving the room.

"Ron we found them! I can't believe we found them!" Hermione whispered.

"I know I'm so happy. I think once your mom comes back we should get your dad and take off the spell. Then we can-" Ron was interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

His body slouched to the floor as he was hit with a stunning spell. Hermione grabbed her wand and turned around quick, but she was not in time. She glanced at her attacker's face before falling beside her boyfriend.

**I know you're mad right now about the cliffhanger... and NO THEY'RE NOT DEAD! Who's the attacker? You'll have to wait until next chapter. :P Please review and tell me your thoughts. I will update again soon! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you like the newest chapter! :) Please continue reviewing, it really mean a lot to me. **

**ENJOY! :) **

Hermione woke up a few hours later with her hands tied behind her back. She was in what looked like a basement, with Ron beside her.

"Ron," she muttered, "Ron wake up! C'mon Ron we have to get out of here!"

She tried to shake Ron, but it was hard with her hands tied. After a few moments, he finally awoke.

"Bloody hell Hermione, where are we?" he asked loudly.

"Sshhh," she whispered, "we don't want them coming back. Did you see who attacked us?"

"Rowle," he replied, "I was trying to warn you, but I didn't have enough time. I don't think it's a coincidence that these Death Eaters keep on popping up."

"I don't like it either. I think we need to find my parents. I'm scared for them. Obviously if they used polyjuice potion, they had them at some time. Let's just hope they're safe."

"I know they are, Hermione. Let's try to get out of here and find them. Do you still have your wand?"

"No they took it. I've tried disapparating, but it wouldn't work. I think we're going to have to get out of this without magic. Here I have an idea."

Ron sighed. Of course Hermione would have an idea, they would be fine.

"Okay Ron move as close to me as you can," she whispered, "and I'm going to try and untie you with my teeth."

Ron obeyed Hermione and waited patiently as she gnawed on the ropes. About ten minutes later, nothing had been accomplished. Hermione kept on trying, but it was taking a long time.

"Ron, I can't gnaw at the rope anymore. I need you to try and pull your hands apart to break the ropes. Then you can untie me."

Ron tugged on the ropes with all his strength, trying to untie himself. He pulled and pulled, but it still wouldn't budge.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. They really tied us in tight."

"I know Ron," she replied, "but I need you to keep trying. Please."

With that, Ron got a renewed energy. He pulled harder and harder until the ropes finally snapped.

"Hermione, I got it," he whispered excitedly, "Let me untie you now."

Ron quickly tried to untie Hermione so that they could escape. After a few minutes, she was untied as well.

"Hermione what's the plan?" he asked.

"Well I thought that first we could-sshhh they're coming."

They retreated back to the corner and pretended that they were still tied. Two shadowed figures came down the stairs. Travers and Rowle came down laughing manically.

"Well, well well," Rowle said, "What did we get here? Potter's little friends?"

"Where are my parents?" Hermione asked fearlessly.

"Did you hear that Travers? The little mudblood wants to know where her parents are."

With every word Rowle moved closer and closer to Hermione. He was the about five inches from her face. Hermione tried to be brave but with every moment she got more scared.

"Just stay away from her!" Ron yelled unafraid of the consequences. No one hurt his girlfriend.

"What did you say blood traitor?" Travers ran up to Ron and punched him in the face.

Hermione screamed, but Ron didn't react. He knew that if he touched his face they would know that they were untied. Sure his face stung and he was bleeding, but he was doing it for Hermione. He would do anything for her.

"Please! Please, don't hurt him! What do you want from us?" Hermione asked. She was starting to become paranoid.

"What do I want? What do I want from Potter's best friends? The two people that helped Harry Potter defeat the Dark Lord? I'd kill you, but that'd be too easy. I'm going to have some fun first. Then, we'll see if we can get Potter too. I think I'll take ginger first."

Rowle walked over and grabbed Ron by the shirt. Ron reacted quickly and punched him in the face. Before either Travers or Hermione could react Ron pulled Rowle's wand out of his pocket.

"Expelliarmus," Ron yelled and now he had Travers and Rowle's wands.

Hermione stood beside Ron. She took one of the wands from Ron's hand.

"Where are my parents?" Hermione asked. She walked closer to Travers and Rowle who were trapped in the corner.

"I'd rather die than reunite the mudblood with her muggle parents," Travers said.

"Don't you call her that! Stupefy!" Ron yelled and Travers fell to the ground. He was now very angry.

"Look Rowle. Just tell us where her parents are and no one gets hurt." Ron was about two feet from Rowle and his wand was at Rowle's neck.

"I'd rather be dead."

"JUST TELL ME WHERE HER PARENTS ARE DAMMIT! STUPEFY!"

Now Travers and Rowle were both on the ground, and they were no closer to finding Hermione's parents. They were back at square one.

**Hope you like the newest chapter. Please review! :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope you like the newest chapter. :) Reviews are appreciated, and really make me happy. **

The next few hours were a blur. Hermione was in shock, and she had no clue how they had survived the past few hours. Yes she was alive and safe, but her parents were still missing. She was not complete yet.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I should have been more patient," Ron apologized.

"Ron I'm not upset with you. Why don't we search the house, maybe they're somewhere here."

From top to bottom they searched the entire house and they found nothing. They physically looked everywhere but there was no one to be found. They even rechecked the places the other looked just to be safe.

"Hermione I'm sorry they're not here. Why don't we go back to the hotel and regroup. We can come up with a new plan from there."

"Wait Ron," Hermione replied, "give me a minute. I feel like we skipped something. Now let's think about this logically. Rowle used polyjuice potion to become my mother. They had to have had my parents recently to get her hair. I don't think they had enough time to move them. I think they're either _dead_ or somewhere here. _Even if they are dead, their bodies are still probably somewhere in the house_." She said this last statement with extreme difficulty, but she had to accept that her parents might be dead.

Ron never underestimated Hermione's ability to think under pressure. But there was one thing he didn't understand.

"But Hermione. We tore this whole house apart. I don't think their dead, but I don't think they're here either."

Honestly, Ron wasn't sure if her parents were dead or not, but he would never tell Hermione that. He knew that Hermione didn't want to give up just yet.

"We didn't account for one thing though, the one thing that our life is centered around, magic. Let's be honest, Rowle and Travers used magic somehow to hide my parents. Let's research the house, but this time look for anything that contains magical properties."

They started the same search as before, but this time with a new objective. A an hour later, Hermione called out, "Ron come here! I think I might have found something!"

He immediately ran upstairs into what looked like the guest bedroom. The pale green walls matched the white sheets on the bed. The light from the window shone in making the room seem brighter than it really was. In essence, the room was quite dreary.

"Hermione what did you find? I don't see anything," Ron said obliviously.

"What did Harry tell about the night Cedric died? After Barty Crouch Jr. took him and he figured out he was using polyjuice potion, do you remember where the real Mad-Eye was hidden?"

"The chest," they said simultaneously.

Ron looked at the front of the bed and he saw a large wooden chest. What had seemed so unfamiliar seemed like the missing piece.

"Do you think they're really in there?" he asked.

"We might as well try."

Hermione opened the chest as she did before. Nothing was different and she immediately seemed frazzled. They sat there for a few moments in silence. Hermione bit her bottom lip, like she always did when she was thinking.

All of a sudden, Hermione closed the chest and looked at the keyhole. She took out her wand and touched it to the keyhole. The lid immediately opened and the bottom of the chest disappeared. They looked down to see a never ending downward tunnel.

"Bloody brilliant Hermione. I can't believe you figured it out," Ron said.

"Hello," Hermione called, "is anyone down there?"

"Yes, please help us!" A woman cried.

"Wingardium leviosa," Ron yelled as two people were risen in the air.

Hermione smiled as she saw her parents before her eyes. They were finally reunited.

**They are finally reunited! Please review and tell me your thoughts. :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you like this chapter. :) Please review, it really makes me happy to know that so many people are liking and enjoying my story. It truly means the world to me. Thanks guys and keep it up. **

"But, how did you just do that?" Mr. Granger/Wilkins asked as they were lowered onto the floor.

"We can explain everything, but I think we should sit down first," Hermione said nervously.

They nodded unsure of what else to do, I mean they wanted answers after all. The four of them walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Why did those men take us, and how did you get us out of there?" Mrs. Wilkins/Granger asked confused.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, unsure of how exactly to explain the situation to them.

"Well, I'm going to explain this very delicately, because this is hard to believe. You see, Ron and I are wizards. We can do magic and that's how we saved you," she paused to see her parents reaction.

As expected, they were unsure of what to believe. Sure, it was unnatural but _magical_?

"I know it's crazy, but I can show you."

Hermione pulled out here wand and transfigured the cup on the table into a bird. Her parents could barely believe their eyes. _Magic really existed? _Hermione gave them a few more seconds to let the information set in.

"And the craziest part of all of this is that I'm your daughter, and you're not really Monica and Wendell Wilkins. I erased your memories before this year to protect you. You see, Ron, myself, and our other friend Harry went on this dangerous mission to destroy Voldemort, the darkest wizard of all time. I didn't want you two to get hurt so I erased your memories. Now that is all over I wanted to come and find you so I can take the spell off of you, and you can remember your old life again. I hope you can understand."

Hermione's eyes started to water, and Ron wiped the tears from her face.

"To be honest, I don't remember you or anything you're telling us. But now I do believe in magic. I don't know if your story is true, but I'd like you to take the spell off of us. You seem wonderful and we'd be lucky to have you as our daughter," Mrs. Granger/Wilkins said, as her husband nodded in agreement.

Ron looked at Hermione as she raised her wand. This was really it; she was going to get her parents back. She smiled briefly as she said the spell. Hermione had no fear anymore.

"Hermione is that you?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Yes, Mom. I'm so glad you're back," she said as she hugged her parents.

"We're glad to be back. Now, I want to hear everything from the beginning," Mr. Granger explained.

And Hermione did just that. From the day she erased their memories until now, she told them the story. However, Hermione did leave out a few unnecessary parts that would frighten her parents such as Ron leaving, and the incident at Godric's Hollow. She did make sure to talk about how Harry killed Voldemort, and that during the battle, her and Ron had become a couple. As awkward as it was to talk to her parents about her relationship, she knew it was something that had to be addressed. Every second she talked she could see the fear from her parent's eyes. The were so interested in the story, yet so frightened.

"Well, I can't say that I approve of what you did, but I see why you did it. I can't say I would have done anything differently," Mr. Granger said.

Everyone was happy as they engaged in trivial talk as they catched up. From now on, every second together mattered.

"I'm going to make some cookies and tea for us all to enjoy," said Mrs. Granger delightfully as she left the room.

"Hermione why don't you go with your mother? I'd like to have a little chat with Ronald."

**I hope you liked this. :) I know it was shorter but I wanted to cut it off here... Please review! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Another chapter! :) Please review, it helps me through the writing process. **

**ENJOY! :) **

Ron knew it was coming, but he didn't think it would be that soon. They had only gotten their memories back a few hours ago, and already Mr. Granger wanted to talk. His heart rate sped up as Hermione and Mrs. Granger left the room. He wanted Hermione by his side, but he knew that wasn't right. He had to face this alone.

"Ron, let's be honest, this is a little awkward. I just want to know what your _intentions _were. Don't get me wrong, I know you're a great guy, but I just don't want Hermione getting hurt."

Ron understood every word Mr. Granger said; he just wanted what was best for his daughter. He would do the same if he were in Mr. Granger's shoes.

"Mr. Granger, with all due respect, I love Hermione. I would do anything for her. If it came to it, I would die for her. She is my everything, and I would never hurt her."

"Ron I understand you may have deep feelings for Hermione, but do you really _love_ her? I mean you've only been dating for a few months now," he said seriously.

"I know, but I've felt this for a while. Our whole adventure this year made me finally see clearly. I would do anything for your daughter. When my brother died during the battle, she was the only one that could get me to see clearly and be happy again. She was the only thing that kept me going. Without her, I don't know if I'd be here right now. She was the driving force of my happiness. When I was little I was very afraid of spiders. I'm not going to lie, spiders still scare me, but that's no longer what I'm most afraid of. The thing that scares me the most is seeing Hermione hurt or in pain. To see her hurt makes me hurt inside too. I don't know what our future holds, but I don't care as long as Hermione is beside me every step of the way. My greatest desire is to see her happy."

Ron's ear started to turn scarlet as he finished talking. It was embarrassing to talk to your girlfriend's father about this kind of stuff. They sat in silence as Mr. Granger pondered what to say in return.

"Well Ron, I'm glad to say that I approve of your relationship with my daughter. I think my wife and I have known for some time that Hermione has liked you. Every year when she came home she couldn't stop talking about you. Of course she would talk about Harry too, but you were different. When she talked about you, there was this twinkle in her eyes we hadn't seen before. I'm very glad to see she found happiness in such a terrific guy."

Ron sighed from relief. Soon after, Hermione and Mrs. Granger reentered the room. Of course they had heard the whole conversation from the kitchen. Hermione was so proud of Ron, and everything he said. It meant so much to her that Ron loved her as much as she loved him. They sat down and ate the cookies and tea Mrs. Granger had prepared. They sat for a few minutes in silence before Hermione spoke.

"Mom, Dad," Hermione said carefully, "What do you guys want to do about the house and everything? I mean I understand if you want to continue living here but-" Hermione was quickly interrupted by her mother.

"Hermione of course not. We want to move back to England. I was thinking that we could clear out the house and sell it. In the mean while, we could head back home. Australia is wonderful and all, but it's not where we're really happy."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Mr. Granger exclaimed as everyone smiled.

It was settled; in a week they would be back home. But first, they had much work to do.

**Hope you liked the chapter. :) Please review! I'd really appreciate it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Newest chapter! Hope you like it. :) I started writing another story about the different proposals of the Harry Potter characters. It's called Proposals. So I would love if you checked that out too. Please review and give me your thoughts! :) **

"Hermione! Why can't your parents let us use magic to pack everything up? It would make this so much easier!"

Hermione was tired of listening to Ron complaining. It had only been a few hours since her parents had decided that they wanted to come back to England. Immediately they started packing up the furniture, and everything else in the house.

"C'mon Ron! We still have a lot we have to do. If you really need a break, then write your mother a letter. I'm sure she'd love to know we found my parents."

He muttered something dully before walking out of the room.

_Dear Mum,_

_I wanted to let you guys know that we found Hermione's parents. We should be back in about a week (Hermione has it all figured out, I just kind of listen). Oh, and Hermione wanted me to ask if it was possible to set up the floo network at her parent's house. She thought it'd be easier than traveling on some aeroplane (I will never ride on those again!) with all the luggage. She said she'd look into it, but Hermione was wondering if you know how. If not, I'm sure she'll have read five books by tomorrow on how to do it. So really, just forget about it because Hermione'll figure it (she always does). I hope everyone is doing fine at home, and we'll see you soon. _

_Ron_

Ron ran to the kitchen before going back to the guest bedroom where Hermione was packing. He was hungry and needed some food before going back to work. Ron grabbed a newly baked cookie, and ran up the staircase. To his surprise, the room was almost empty. Hermione had basically cleared out the whole room.

"How'd you do that?"

"You'd be surprised how much work can be done when no one is complaining,"

"Did you use magic?" Ron asked.

Hermione's mouth opened wide at this.

"Y-you think I'd use magic after I told you not to? Ron do you honestly-" Hermione was interrupted by Ron.

"Give me your wand. Let me check the last spell you did."

She instantly grabbed her wand out of her pocket, and moved to the corner of the room. She didn't want Ron to have her wand.

"No- Ron stop!" she said as he ran over to her and started tickling her.

"Just give me your wand Hermione!"

She shook her head as he continued to tickle her.

"Stop it!" Hermione yelled, but it was no use. Ron was stronger than her.

He finally grabbed her wand and ran to the other side of the room so his angry girlfriend wouldn't attack him. He checked her wand; the last spell done was the memory charm. Damn. Ron was wrong yet again.

"So," she said smiling, "who was right?"

"Well, I, um-"

"Oh honestly Ron! Why can't you just admit that I was right?"

"You have to admit it sounded suspicious. I mean who could have really done all that work in that little time?"

"Oh so now I can't do anything!" she replied.

"No, I mean, I-" Ron was caught. Hermione had won, yet he didn't want to stop.

They continued to argue for a couple more minutes. As their argument intensified, they got closer and closer. Suddenly, their lips connected. All the anger of the past few minutes melted into this kiss. Their passion and need for one another was easily shown. As they parted they both smiled.

"I love our arguments," Ron exclaimed.

They laughed until they couldn't laugh anymore. Today was perfect.

**Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's another chapter. Please continue to review guys! Only a few chapters left. :( ENJOY! :)**

"That's the last of it," Ron said excitedly.

It had been a wonderful, tiring, and annoying six days. Sure, it had been great to have Mr. and Mrs. Granger back, but they had been working all day long. Also, he couldn't do anything with Hermione! She was his girlfriend after all. Whenever Ron tried to kiss her in the morning, he would get the death stare from her father. Mr. Granger did say that he approved of the relationship, but obviously that excluded public displays of affection. Finally, Ron still didn't understand the reason they couldn't have used magic to pack everything. It would have saved so much time.

"Hermione did you figure out how to connect the floo thing to the fireplace?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Yes, dad. I owled Mrs. Weasley and they said they can connect it to the Burrow tomorrow afternoon. Then we can use Mr. Weasley's car to get the furniture to our house."

As usual, Hermione had it all planned out. What Ron didn't know is that Hermione was writing his mother. What did they possibly talk about? Ron didn't like thinking about that.

"Well, your father and I were talking, and we decided that we were going to just stay back here today. However, we thought that you two might enjoy going to the beach. We thought you might enjoy that on your last day in Australia. Besides you both have worked so hard, and you deserve it."

Hermione was delightfully surprised. She rarely went to the beach, and when she did go she would normally sit and read a book. However, she knew Ron wouldn't let her do that. Today she was going to spend the entire day with her boyfriend, just like she wanted.

* * *

"Blimey Hermione you look gorgeous," he said right out of earshot of Mr. Granger.

They had just left the house and were ready to leave for the beach. Hermione was wearing a white cover-up over her swimsuit. The cover-up fell just above her knees and was barely see through. However, Ron could only tell she was wearing a red swimsuit. He couldn't wait until later.

"Ronald, please stop staring at me!" she yelled when she noticed he was still looking at her outfit.

"I can't when you look so beautiful," he said which earned him a quick peck.

But, as he was about to pull apart, Hermione pulled him back in. Their lips craved one another more than they needed air. Something was different about this kiss. Hermione grabbed the collar of Ron's shirt as she sat down on the grass. Her hands dug into Ron's hair as he grabbed her cover-up. The kiss became more passionate and both felt the emotions they were expressing. Their lips would never get tired of this. Hermione gave Ron the mental okay as he pulled her white cover-up off. He was shocked as he saw the beauty radiating from his girlfriend. Ron had never seen so much of Hermione before; all she had on was a red bikini. As they kissed, Ron was touching parts of Hermione he never imagined. Hermione gave a small moan as Ron grabbed her bare waist. Whatever Ron was doing, Hermione continued to pull his red hair. She loved that Weasley red hair. For minutes, they laid on the grass in the Granger's front yard kissing. However, Ron knew the kiss must end soon, and that it did. It was the most passionate kiss they had ever experienced.

"Hermione I didn't know you were allowed to drive one of these," he exclaimed, trying to diffuse the awkwardness in the air. They had never gone that far before, especially so close to her parents. She was barely listening as she was fixing her hair and putting her cover-up back on.

"Yeah, I got my license last year before we left for the horcruxes."

Ron was a little nervous as he stepped into the car. He trusted Hermione, but he didn't trust muggle contraptions.

"Remind me again why we couldn't just apparate there if it's down the street."

"Because Ron," she interjected, "my parents wanted me to take the car. They're being very kind wanting us to go and all, so I did what they asked."

Ron tried to enjoy himself as they drove to the beach. He rarely was in cars, and he had bad memories from the times he was in them. He closed in his eyes to take in everything around him. Australia was amazing. A few minutes later he was nudged by Hermione saying:

"Ron we're here."

They were finally at the beach. Today was going to be wonderful.

**What'd you think? Please review and let me know! :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the newest chapter. :) Sadly, I think there's only going to be two or three more chapters. :( Please review and give me your thoughts! ENJOY. **

"Oh no, there is no _bloody_ way you're bringing that!" Ron exclaimed as he saw the book in Hermione's hand.

"Oh honestly Ron! I promise I won't read _that_ much. GIVE IT BACK!" she yelled like a child as he grabbed the book out of her hand.

For five minutes, Hermione continued to jump up and down while Ron held the book just out of her reach. She refused to use magic since they were in a public place. Hermione had never felt so childish in her life, yet she didn't want to give up. She really wanted her book back.

"Hermione, I want to have a great time today, and that means no reading. C'mon trust me!"

Hermione sadly nodded her head agreeing to his demands. She would do this his way. There were very few people around, but they still left their wands in the car just to be careful. A few minutes later, they grabbed hands and walked into the sand. The radiant sun shined down on them as they walked closer to the ocean. They glanced at numerous seashells on the ground, admiring their beauty.

"Do you want to go in?" Ron asked as the cold water started to touch their feet.

Hermione nodded slightly. The angelic blue water seemed to go on for ages. It was beautiful. Ron quickly glanced at Hermione before he took his shirt off. Hermione followed Ron's lead and took her cover-up off. Hermione blushed every time she looked at her boyfriend. _He didn't have his shirt on. _Sure it was just because they were swimming, but still. Hermione was shocked how ripped Ron was. She didn't think he would be that fit.

Ron was quite embarrassed too. Only thirty minutes ago he had seen Hermione in her bikini, but it was still a new situation for Ron. The awkward air suddenly diffused as they ran into the water. They started to swim around, but that soon got boring for Ron. He had a brilliant idea. Stealthily, he splashed Hermione while her back was turned. She quickly turned around and gave Ron a death glare. He gave the "it wasn't me look" which bought him no sympathy from Hermione. Soon after, she turned her back and continued to move around in the water. Ron, again, splashed her when she wasn't looking. Even quicker than before, she turned around and walked up to Ron.

"What, it wasn't me!" he yelled protesting his innocence.

"Honestly Ron," she replied, "We're the only two people in the water!"

"Oh."

He had no comeback. He didn't realize that there was no one else to blame it on. Ron turned around and started to look at the shells on the bottom of the ocean floor. He was surprised when he felt a splash of water on his back.

"Two can play that game!" Hermione said while laughing.

She started to splash Ron again, but at a faster rate. Ron splashed Hermione back playfully. Both were laughing hysterically during their water fight. Due to their stubborn personalities, neither would admit defeat. Their eyes were red from the water in their eyes, but they were both having fun. Hermione realized that to win the water fight, she would need a new strategy. She continuted to splash Ron, but she moved closer to him with every moment. Soon enough, Hermione was beside Ron. She waited for the perfect moment, and when she saw it, she went for it. Hermione quickly jumped on Ron's back so he couldn't splash her anymore. Ron was trying, unsuccessfully, to tickle her so she would get off his back.

"Give up Ron," she whispered, "You know I'm going to win."

"I wouldn't count on that," he replied.

In a swift motion, he turned Hermione around so she was facing him. Quickly, he brought his face close to hers, and their lips met. Hermione's arms stayed wrapped around Ron's neck, but Ron's arms were at his side. They forgot about their fight, and were immersed in their passion. During their kiss, Ron came up with a devious idea. He started to move his arms, but not towards Hermione. Their kiss was interrupted when Ron splashed Hermione. She immediately let go of Ron's neck and tried to splash him back. However, Ron was quicker and grabbed her hands before she could get him wet. She could no longer move.

"Who won Hermione?" Ron asked teasingly.

"Just because you have me trapped doesn't mean you won."

"Just admit it Hermione, you lost."

Hermione struggled to free her arms, but it just wasn't possible. Ron was stronger than her.

"Fine, you win," She muttered.

"What was that Hermione, I couldn't hear you," he said jokingly.

"You won, okay? You know I hate losing,"

"Yeah, but imagine it for me. I _always_ lose to you."

"I suppose you're right. Does the winner want his prize?" she asked sweetly.

For once, Ron knew exactly what she was talking about. They smiled as their lips touched. As they kissed, their hands touched bare skin. The kiss was not as steamy as before, yet it still showed the love and respect they have for one another. As they broke apart, they were still smiling. They had a reason to be happy.

**What'd you guys think? Please review and give me your thoughts. :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Sadly, the next chapter will be the last. :( When I'm done with this story, I'm going to start a Rose/Scorpius one. So please check that out (you know when I actually start it :P). Please review and give me your thoughts. ENJOY! :) **

"Ron it's time to go!" Hermione yelled as Ron was still sitting in the sand. "You know my parents wanted us back in time for dinner."

"Coming!"

They ran to the car and quickly drove home. The sun still shined above their heads even though it was almost dusk. Hermione's hair flew accordingly with the wind. Once they arrived home, Ron could smell the wondrous food inside. He always wondered why Hermione had never picked up her mother's cooking skills. Even as her boyfriend, Ron had to admit she wasn't a great cook.

"Oh dear, I'm glad you're back. Dinner's almost ready," Mrs. Granger said.

"Great. Ron and I are going to get changed. We'll be down soon,"

With that, they rushed up the stairs to get changed. Ron ran into Hermione before heading downstairs. Her blue sundress brought out her chocolate brown eyes. She looked stunning.

"Blimey, Hermione. You look gorgeous," he said almost too loudly.

"Ron," she hissed, "be quiet! My father could hear you!"

"So what?" he retorted, "It's not like I said, 'God Hermione you look so hot. Let's find a broom cupboard to snog in for the next hour.'"

"Honestly Ronald," she muttered before going downstairs and slapping him.

As they arrived in the kitchen, they were in for a surprise. A turkey sat on the table ready to be carved. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were sitting at the table waiting for them. They sat down and were bombarded by food. Ron clumsily filled his plate, trying to get some of everything. Hermione, on the other hand, grabbed smaller amounts of food, not being very hungry.

"So Ron," Mrs. Granger said casually, "what are you doing the rest of summer?"

"Well, I'm, uh, not really sure. I mean we, my family, is uh still trying to get over _Fred's death_. W-we don't really know what's ahead right now. And after getting back from the Horcrux hunt, I just want to enjoy this summer. Have some fun with the greatest girl in the world."

Hermione grasped Ron's hand under the table and squeezed it. She was so proud of him. He had talked about Fred without breaking down. This was an improvemnt.

"And I'll be there every step of the way," Hermione replied.

Neither could stop smiling as dinner continued. Ron tried to be polite and not stuff his face with food, but of course he didn't accomplish this. The conversation changed constantly, but one thing remained the same: Hermione never let go of Ron's hand. This was just a peaceful reminder that Hermione was always with him.

"Ronald, what are your plans after school?"

Ron nearly choked on his food. Mr. Granger was already asking him what he wanted after school? Wait, _after school?_ Wasn't he done with school?

"Well, I, _after school_, sir?" He quickly added the _sir_ part to sound less surprised.

"Yes, I assumed that you would repeat your seventh year since you didn't go last year,"

Oh. How was Ron to explain he had no intentions of going back. He looked at Hermione for support.

"Well, Dad, Ron isn't going back to school."

Hermione and Ron had already discussed this. Ron had said that he could never go back there after seeing his older brother die at the same place. Maybe one day he could go back and visit, but he would never go back to school. Besides, he didn't have to. Kingsley had offered everyone who had fought in the war a spot in Auror camp. Hermione, on the other hand, was adamant that she was going back to finish her education.

"Oh, I just assumed that you would all go back. I apologize Ronald. I just assumed you needed to graduate to get a good job."

"It's fine Mr. Granger. After summer ends, I'm going to training camp to become an Auror," he explained.

"It's sort of like a policeman." Hermione said when her parents looked confused, "They protect the wizarding world from the bad people."

"That's very noble of you Ron. Risking your life on a daily basis to protect those you love. "

The rest of dinner remained like this. Ron was asked an embarrassing question while Hermione helped him to answer. After dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Granger disappeared to the garden while Hermione and Ron went up to her room.

"Thank you Ron for dealing with my parents tonight. I know it wasn't always the _easiest_ conversation, but we survived somehow."

"Well, for seven years you've put up with my family. Reckon it was my turn to have to put up with yours."

They both laughed at this.

"You did a _very_ good job putting up with my family. In fact, you deserve a reward."

Ron's face light up when he understood what Hermione was insinuating. She slowly walked up to him and their lips came together. The perfect way to end the day.

**Hope you guys liked it. Only one more chapter left. :( Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	20. Chapter 20

**The last chapter. :'( I'm really going to miss this story. I want to thank everyone for your support and giving my story a voice. This was my first real story, and it means so much that I got so much love from all of you. As I said earlier, I am soon going to start a Rose/Scorpius story, so please check that out (I should have the first chapter up on Saturday or Sunday). I hope you enjoy the last chapter of _I'd Do Anything For You. _**

"Okay, so I just received an owl from Mrs. Weasley. She said that the floo network is now connected to the Burrow. So Mom and Dad, you're going to step into the fireplace, hold a bit of floo powder above your head, and release it as you say 'The Burrow' very clearly. Ron'll go first to demonstrate."

The fireplace was filled with luggage to be transported to the Burrow. Hermione hugged Ron before whispering, "see you on the other side". He walked into the fireplace, grabbed the floo powder, said "the Burrow" and then he was gone.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger gasped as they noticed the fireplace was empty. Hermione loaded the next set of luggage into the fireplace. Her parents were no help as they stood shocked with their mouths open.

"You're up next, Dad."

Mr. Granger nervously walked into the fireplace. He grabbed the floo powder and yelled: "the Burrow".

Just like Ron, he was gone.

"Okay Mom, I'll be right behind you,"

She was shaking as she grabbed some floo powder. As the two before her had done, Mrs. Granger stepped into the fireplace and yelled: "the Burrow". Hermione was now left alone in the empty house. She loaded the rest of the luggage into the fireplace and stepped in.

"Goodbye Australia," she murmured before disappearing.

Suddenly, Hermione was surrounded by her friends and family. Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the fireplace. Harry and Percy got the luggage and brought it to the front door.

"Oh Hermione, dear, how are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "I hope everything went well."

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Weasley. I'm just glad to be back."

Mrs. Weasley ushered everyone into the kitchen for cookies. Mr. and Mrs. Granger discussed life in Australia and their future plans now that they were back in England. Mr. Weasley, still fascinated by muggles, was thrilled to hear about the newest ideas in the muggle world. After a few more minutes of catching up, Mr. and Mrs. Granger felt it was time to go.

"Are you sure you have to leave so soon?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid we do. We really need to start unpacking. And besides, I'm sure we'll be seeing you a lot more often now that things have changed," Mrs. Granger said.

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other and blushed.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you all around soon. Goodbye everyone," Hermione exclaimed as she grabbed a suitcase.

"Oh, Hermione you really don't have to come with us right now. You've been with us for the past week; you deserve some time with your friends. Just come home when you get the chance, sweetheart," said Mr. Granger.

"Thanks dad," she whispered as she gave her parents a hug.

After the Grangers left, Harry grabbed Ron and Hermione and dragged them upstairs. They reached the attic, and Harry quickly closed the door.

"Okay, tell me everything," Harry demanded.

Hermione started from the beginning. She carefully explained everything as quickly as she could. Ron would frequently interrupt her wanting to add something, but this only led to Hermione giving him the death stare. Harry's emotions changed very easily when hearing different parts of the adventure. When Hermione finally finished, he looked relieved.

"I can see you two had your hands full," he stated, "I'm going to find Ginny and take her to Hogsmeade. You two are welcome to come."

They thanked Harry and promised that they would accompany him and Ginny. Harry then left the room, leaving the couple alone. Hermione sighed and jumped onto the bed.

"Can you believe it's all over?" Hermione questioned, "I mean we did it. We found my parents and Voldemort is gone. To be honest, I never thought this day would come. We can finally relax and not have to worry about anything. Because we have our whole future in front of us, and we're all safe."

Hermione was right; it had been years since there wasn't anything to worry about. Now they had the rest of the summer to just have fun. They had their whole future together, and there was no rush. Everything would take its natural course and go perfectly. It always would.

**I hope you guys liked this. Thank you for your support during the course of the story. I can never tell you enough how much this means to me. I leave you for the final time,**

**-Yankeefan26 **


End file.
